


In Search of Hot Wine

by Bite_Coalhoof



Series: Critical Smut [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Unromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bite_Coalhoof/pseuds/Bite_Coalhoof
Summary: During Episode 9x08 -The Gates of Zadash: While the Mighty Nein are occupied at The Invulnerable Vagrant, Molly and Beau search the Pentamarket for wine and pastries. Idle chatter leads them to realize they have a few more things in common than expected.





	In Search of Hot Wine

Molly acknowledged Beau with a nod. "We'll be on our way then." He stated with a half-bow and theatrical flourish. He began his walk with an aura of purpose and his head held smartly. Beau followed him closely behind wondering if Molly had his mind set on a particular vendor that she had not seen as she lacked darkvision. They travelled until The Invulnerable Vagrant was just out of eye shot. Molly came to a sudden halt to stretch his back causing Beau to almost walk into him. "Well now," he lamented mid-stretch, "What'll be your poison tonight?" Beau still recovering from the sudden stop feigned a casual pose and leaned against a sign pole. "Well uh.... what.... what do... what do you like?" "What I like", Molly grinned, "would not be sold in a place like this." pointing an open palm to shabby looking confectionary shop. "But I think we'll find something that will make do. Maybe something hot?"  
  
"So you like it hot?" Beau teased. Molly gave a half-hearted shrug. "Some do." They continued forward.  
  
Few vendors still working at this late hour and even fewer were taking customers. Molly would slow his pace periodically and crane his neck searching each alleyway. He frowned. "We might need to find a tavern for takeaway." "Well that's a great," Beau griped abruptly. She gave Molly a sharp glance, "Wasting our time here staring down old streets! We're headed to The Squeaky Beep right after they sell all that junk we got from the mines." Molly gave a forced laugh. "It's 'The Leaky Tap' and have you ever heard of 'pre-loading'? Besides", he added, "I'm not just looking for wi..." He stopped short in his sentence and stared hard down a narrow passage between two buildings. "...wine." Beau leaned near Molly and squinted. She saw nothing in the dimly lit walkway. Molly gave her a light smack on the back of her head causing her goggles to fall over her eyes. She growled "HEY!" but he was quick to quiet her. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhut it. Look."

Through her goggles Beau could see a humanoid hunched low in the alley. The figure was quite small and rocked slowly with a slight tic. In front of them lay a broad cloth with a few carefully placed objects but they were too distant to be identified. Beau whispered, "You wanna check it out?" Molly nodded, his eyes still locked on the figure. "I'm always up for a little trouble." They made a hasty check for any crowns guard before darting down the thin passage.

As the approached they found a hooded human female well advanced in her age. Her clothing was in ruins. The trinkets before her were an uninteresting assortment of baubles and children's toys you might find discarded even by the poorest of scavengers. "Mornin'" Molly offered sarcastically. He placed his hands on his knees and knelt slightly. "Fine lot you have there. Hows business these days?" The woman remained silent and continued to rock gently. Beau grunted "She's got nothing. Lets go...." "Wait wait wait." Molly interrupted. He turned to address the woman again. "Listen. We're new in town. Looking for a little help to stay awake. Do you have anything that could help us or maybe know someone..." The woman coughed with a sandpaper texture startling them both. She murmured in a raspy voice "These are my wares I have today please help an old woman and I'll go away." "Oh" Molly let out in a high pitch tone, "a Bard! You know... I was in a circus once. We were always hiring. Some people died. Anyway! Do you think you can help us?" The woman said nothing.

A couple of drunkards walked past the alley opening singing loudly. Beau scanned the street nervously, "Let's go she has nothing for us." Molly ignored her and squatted. "Do _you_ need help?" The woman seemed to shift around in her rags and produced a hardened, timeworn hand. Molly smirked and reached into his coinpurse to gave her a gold piece. "Go on Nana" he said "Find someplace warm to sleep tonight." He reached to her shoulder to help her up and the woman leapt to her feet. Molly jumped back and yelled "What the fawk..."  The woman flipped the coin in the air. Her other hand, smooth and green, caught it smartly. The woman took of down the street turning just as her mask was removed revealing the face of a filthy half-orc child. "Thanks Mr. Horns!" he cried and darted down the alley. Molly stood stunned. "You fucker!" Beau immediately began to give chase but Molly stopped her. "You're just gonna take that shit?" she rumbled in disbelief. Molly laughed heartily "Let him go, he probably needs it more than I do!" 

She shook him off and took a breath still clenching her fists. She shot a glare at Molly and spit on the assortment of knickknacks the boy left. It landed with an unusual metallic clank and they both turned to look. A piece of metal reflected the moon through a tear in the cloth. Beau kicked the sheet revealing a scuffed metal container . "That little shit left his flask!" She said, flipping it with her foot and tossed it to Molly. Molly snagged it gracefully from the air. "It's full!" He unfastened the cap and wafted his hand daintily. "Oh.... and it smells wonderful." Beau cracked her knuckles. "I hope it's worth something then... if I see that kid again." Molly took a swig and swashed it around his mouth. "Hmm, Sourwine." He took another pull before replacing the cap and tossing it to Beau. "He's just a beggar." he adding with emphasis, "A kid! You don't have to let things get to you so much." Beau angrily spun the cap from the flask and sniffed "Oh damn, that is good..." she took a gulp and wretched immediately. Her throat burned with liquid hellfire. "Oh shit!" she sputtered. Her knees seemed to weak and she leaned against the wall with the flask in her. Liquid fell from the container and met the ground with a burning sizzle. Her brain felt as if it had leaked out of her ears and was being cleaned with a horse rasp. "Are you sure this isn't leather tanner‽" Molly laughed again and wagged a finger. "For someone from a family of winemakers you're a bit of lightweight eh? Should try some of the stuff Ornna made for the show. It would blow yer tits off." Beau sputtered and spit again, taking a breath. "We should really..." she made out before coughing again, "We should keep this as our 'special reserve'." Molly patted Beau on the back and they walked back out to the dimly lit main street. After a bit of walking Beau felt her senses return and was left with a pleasant warmth in her mind and stomach.

Beau snickered softly.  
Molly took the bait. "Oh what's that now?"  
"Speaking of her." Beau started.  
"Of who now?"  
Beau gave Molly a light punch and answered "Uh-Or-enna."  
"What of her?"  
"Well you know... you're in the circus."  
"...was in the circus."  
"Right but you know, you guys traveled."  
Molly avoided the statement. "Have we walked this entire market yet?"  
"Yeah yeah we'll get to that but you know. That's a long time to be in close proximity."

Molly let out a tired sigh. "I'm not tryin' ta be rude here but we went over this a bit. It's a circus. We're weird folk. I never seen anything like that." Beau smirked and looked to the ground shaking her head. "No no I am not bringing that up again. I'm just saying you know did you guys..." she trailed off. Molly gave her an eager look rowing his hands for her to continue. "...bang?" Molly nodded satisfied. "There ya go was that so hard?" He started walking again taking her off-guard. She quickly caught up with him and hung off his shoulder playfully. "You didn't answer the question."  
  
"Alright," Molly began as if about to tell a very long story that he had told a thousand times before, "We're weird."  
Beau raised her forefinger. "Right."  
"And we're all you know, fairly close havin' a bit common in that."  
Beau raised her thumb. "Right."

He stopped to give a full facepalm. She sauntered in front of him and waved her two fingers in his face. "Aaaaaaaand?" Molly gave a long, discontented sigh. "Ya reeeeeally want ta know if we fawk don't ya?" Beau stood up again and patted him on the back. "There ya go," she mimicked terribly, "was that so hard?" A vendor with a cart rolled by and they both craned their neck but they weren't selling anything of interest. Molly began walking at a double pace only half paying attention to where he was going. "From time to time we got together. People come and go from the circus you know? Sometimes... people come more than go. It.... it's a family you know? No one wants to get hurt." Beau grinned widely and teased "You had a girl frieeeend." Molly shook his head no and raised his palm as if giving testimony. "She's not my type. No. No girlfriends. Barely any just friends. Just a weird family." "A family that fawks?" Beau said imitating him again.  
  
He held his hands to his sides palms facing up. "From time to time. I mean... we all did."   
"Even Desmond?"  
"Oh god no I mean. We were weird but Desmond, the fawk was with that guy? Could keep a tune though."  
"You did though? With Uh-Or-enna? Didn't you?" Beau pressed.  
Molly took a pregnant pause. "With enough wine? Oh god," Molly admitted, sounding as if he had just come up for air, "we fawked each other royal stupid some nights." 

"I think I need some more of that stuff." he beckoned, pointing at the flask she still possessed. They both took a shot. Molly tucked the flask in his belt. "We better be gettin' back now. Drinks or not we've been gone awhile. I don't want them lost looking for us in a new town." Beau agreed but added, "I think I see another 'adventure' down that ally." "Oh right again?" Molly snarked, "Last thing I need is another brat taking the rest of my gold." Beau took Molly by the wrist and pointed to an alley. "No no. It's cool. I think they're selling pastries!" "Pastries?" Molly blurted, "In an alley? You want alley pastries?" "Oh you're too good for alley pastries now?" They made their way briskly down the passage nook. Molly searched for a vendor or a crowns guard or any kind of living thing down the path but there was nothing he could see or sense. "I think you need to get those goggles cleaned." He mumbled.

They came to a shallow vestibule with a locked and decaying portcullis. Beyond that an old, long disused oaken door. They stopped and took a breath from their short sprint. The smell of dank vegetative decay wafted though the poorly ventilated pathway. Molly ran a finger down the rusty gate and noted "Good way to catch lockjaw down here. I'm not seeing any pastries though." Beau gave Molly another soft punch. "Make up your mind. First you want something hot. Now you want something sweet." Molly crooked his brow. "You what now? Oh.... oh.... you think you're funny?" "Well I'm no Jester." Molly grunted "That's a given." Beau looked at her hands casually. She adjusted the wrappings then placed a fist on Molly's chest pushing him gently against the wall. Molly allowed it and leaned back.

"Is she your type?" Beau asked.  
Molly guffawed. "Jester? No. I mean... biologically..."   
"And Uh-Or-enna? She your ah, type?"  
"It's Ornna and no. Since we're gettin' personal who the fawk is your type might I ask?"  
  
Beau leaned back from him and crossed her arms flicking her hair as she did. She gave Molly an incredulous look. "No one. Since we left Trostenwald. Anyway... That doesn't mean I haven't fucked someone who's not my type before." She put out a hand as if literally begging the question. "Have you _ever_ fucked someone that actually  _is_ your type?" Molly grabbed her hand and she allowed him to pin it behind her. He pushed her against wall but did not spare the force as she had. She could feel him throbbing against her leg. With his face inches from hers and smelling of sour-berries he replied gently, "Not today I haven't."

They shared a wicked grin as she thrust back grinding his cock through their clothing. Molly released her hand and moved to her ass grabbing it tightly. Beau snickered and held the back of head with both hands. She brought her lips to his but stopped short of kissing him. "Going to take advantage of another drunk bitch tonight?" she asked, breathing heavily. Molly gave a playful tug to Beau's ponytale forcing her face away from his. "You think I would give a fawk if you were drunk?" He began to slide his free hand down her front. In a seemingly practiced motion Beau grabbed it and guided it along. Molly pushed harder on her ass and she thrust forward allowing for better access to her sweltering pussy. She let a soft moan escape as he brought his head to her neck and gave it a soft bite. "Not so hard. I'll bite back!" Beau taunted as she began unfastening her straps.

She pushed him back and he withdrew his dew covered hand. Beau turned around and wiggled her hips to offered herself. Her pants loosely clung to her sides and Molly easily brought them down to her knees revealing her muscular posterior. Beau placed one hand on the wall while the other continued what Molly started. She flashed him a look over her shoulder and sneered. "Get in there before I change my mind." but ended with a grin. "Fawk you, yer not the boss of me!" he said with feigned disbelief. "I was going to do it anyway!" Molly flung his robes open wide and with an embellished hand motion detached his bindings. He moved close to her only revealing his substantial teifling cock when he was near. He stroked it with her dew and teased her drawing it up and down her heat. Beau rolled her eyes impatiently as she waited to be fucked. He penetrated her slowly easing-in but mid-way Beau pushed the wall and forced him inside. His girth was more than she had anticipated. She gritted her teeth as he stretched her. She realized only at this moment that she had no idea what teifling genitalia entailed and was relieve that nothing more came after the slight initial discomfort. 

It was not long before the familiar slapping of a grinding echoed as Molly forcefully pounded her completely overcome with lust. Beau arced her back and he let loose raw, demonic howl. She continued to pleasure herself and turned her head to the side to mock him again. "You fuck like a schoolgirl!" she pressed with a slight waver in her voice. He gave her a powerful thrust taking her off-guard and causing her to ram against the wall. She placed both hands against it to steady herself as he let into her with his full strength. Molly thought he heard footsteps coming down the alley and abruptly took note of the noise they were making. He peeked around the corner to make sure no one was approaching. Beau felt his shifting body weight. "Hey! HEY!" she barked at him, "Eyes on the prize over here! Eyes... on the prize." Molly gave her sharp and forceful thrust of agreement. She trembled at his response and felt their essence dripping down her legs. Molly took in the view thoroughly sticky in their own right. His pace hastened as he felt himself about to come. Beau beckoned "You just tell me when you're close back there big boy." Molly was too near orgasm to return proper sarcasm and could only stumble. "Could.... you.... not..." was all he managed before Beau spun around and knelt.

She took him by the mouth and he grabbed her head roughly. She was nearly unable to accommodated his length and gasped for air. She massaged his balls while letting out a muffled but enthusiastic "Mmm-hmm! Mmm-hmm!" Molly struggled to maintain his composure between the desire to laugh at the sound and the impending release of his nethers. With a final burst of intensity he unleashed a torrent of restrained ejaculate down her throat. The warmth of his essence coated her from tongue to stomach quenching the burning ache of the Sourwine. Beau sucked hard, almost painfully in fact, while continuing to massage him until his body stilled.

She released him and took a gasping breath before having one last lap from the base of his shaft to the tip. She stood awkwardly balancing on his shoulder her legs still bound by her pants. With his darkvision Molly could see she was still dripping from their romp and attempting to avoid any further juices from soaking her clothes. She rubbed his cock gently. "Good boy." she said and gave him a pat on his ass. Molly groaned. "I saaaaid 'Could.... you... NOT'?" Beau ignored him and tore a piece of her handbindings. She rubbed it between her legs absorbing what moisture she could. "What?" she said innocently, flinging the soaked wrapping onto his horns. She pulled up her pants and belched. Molly stood bewildered with his spent dick hanging in the breeze. He peeled the wrapping off his horn silently mouthing "What the fawk..." "Sorry. Wine ya know?" she offered. Molly packed himself away briskly. "Ya don't have to patronize me ya know I'm a grown teiflin'!" "I know you like it." she said. She started to walk back to the main street. Molly hobbled behind her still half-assembled. "Oh you know. You know. YOU know." he mumbled. Without looking she chuckled and stated "Yeah. I do. Because you're weeeeeird." She stopped and turned causing him to almost crash into her. She gave Molly a light smack on the face and pointed at him. "And I'm not your type."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in the middle of viewing the episode and I understand everyone wants a Yasha ship. Let's just say short of a formal sexuality announcement we can use our imaginations okay? :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Beau/Yasha but at the time of writing nothing has been set in stone. Just having a little fun and who knows what the future will bring. For more stories check out my [Critical Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/series/963588) series.


End file.
